


Arnold's Story

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: bipolar depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story explains from 'Henry's TV Comeback' which I plan to post at some time but I thought I would post this now and when 'Henry's TV Comeback' is ready to let me know to post it here that story will have more explanation. Thanks for reading my stories and I hope you enjoy them all. The stories that do not have fandoms I cannot post them you can catch that at fictionpress dot com on FonzFan82 and noveljoy dot com on FonzFan82 and readwave dot com Allyson Andrews so stay tuned for the stories I plan to post here and these sites I mentioned. Happy reading and more to come!</p></blockquote>





	Arnold's Story

My name is Arnold Webber. I am about to speak about how I got bipolar depression. I know I don't like to speak about my health, but I guess I will anyway. I know having health problems like mine stinks, but it takes a lot of support from family and friends like mine. This is not the first time I've had bipolar depression. It's the second time. I first got it when I was 16 years old.

Why did I say I had bipolar depression twice? Well, I'll explain why I had it twice in a lifetime. When I was sixteen, I was out with my friends one weekend coming home from the movies with some friends of mine and we got into a car accident. I even blacked out, and all of us ended up going to the hospital. My best friend was the one who drove us both ways - to and fro the movies.

He offered to drive us, so we took his offer. This was the reason I had bipolar depression in the first place was because of my best friend. The first time I got it was because of the car accident after the movies was over. When we were all in the car leaving the theater, an accident began to happen. None of us expected any of this to happen let alone a car accident, but it did happen.

We never made it home because my best friend who was behind the wheel, had died. None of my friends or I had known why he died. When we were in the car, I was in the backseat, buckled up, waiting for my best friend to drive us all home.

Before being taken into the ambulance, I saw this man in the mask. I got so scared that my face was white. I looked at this man wearing the mask and he gave me a frightening message: "Whatever you do, don't tell anybody. If you do, you'll die." This is one memory I'll never forget. That's when I passed out. Now you know why I got bipolar depression the first time.

After getting diagnosed, I still did not tell anyone about the man in the mask about the frightening message he had given me. I still thought about to that day when my best friend died let alone the frightening message. I still would like to tell people about the frightening message that man in the mask had given me, but what after he said I couldn't.

How could I tell my family or friends about that frightening message? I know it's scary enough, but I just couldn't bring myself out to tell. Ever since my getting diagnosed from bipolar depression, I had to tell myself every day not to tell anyone about the frightening message and so far I've been quiet about it since day one. I had a feeling the man in the mask had watched me all along for some reason.

That was why I had to keep myself quiet and not tell my family - not even Dad and Uncle Henry. They already have enough problems to worry about my own since Dad is blind in both eyes and Uncle Henry is his caregiver since Dad can't walk and is in a wheelchair. Did I mention that Uncle Henry is a television actor? Well, he is, but this story isn't about him.

It's all about me, so that's why I'm not talking about Dad and Uncle Henry. Let me explain why there is a second time why I was diagnosed with bipolar depression. Our family was going on this TV show called Larry King Live and I was going with them and my sister as well. I am a twin, if you don't know. Not an identical twin.

Our birthday is October 31, the day you go out in spooky costumes and get candy and all that other fun stuff (Halloween). Sorry, I'm getting off the subject. While waiting to get on the TV show, I was going a little crazy and I had the feeling I finally had to tell my family about the frightening message from the man in the mask.

I told Uncle Henry before he and the others disappeared to go on the air. Uncle Henry was a good listener when I told him about the frightening message. My family thought it was a good idea I skip going on TV that night because of what I'd told him since I was so scared. I was living with my roommates when I was with my family when they went on Larry King Live.

I never bothered telling Eddie and Ernie about the frightening message so I just kept it between myself and Uncle Henry. This is the second time how I got it, so now you know both sides of the story. When I was at the hotel that same night we got back from the show, we were at our hotel rooms.

I was too scared to be by myself, so I asked my sister if she could stay with me, so she did. The one thing she did was put a bodyguard outside my hotel room. I remembered seeing the same man in the mask all those years ago and he came to my hotel room from the window and my sister was sleeping in the other bed. I had the TV on but never bothered to let anyone in. I had to wake her up. After Hannah woke up, she saw the same man in the mask and screamed. That's when I blacked out. This is one memory I will never forget in a whole lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> This story explains from 'Henry's TV Comeback' which I plan to post at some time but I thought I would post this now and when 'Henry's TV Comeback' is ready to let me know to post it here that story will have more explanation. Thanks for reading my stories and I hope you enjoy them all. The stories that do not have fandoms I cannot post them you can catch that at fictionpress dot com on FonzFan82 and noveljoy dot com on FonzFan82 and readwave dot com Allyson Andrews so stay tuned for the stories I plan to post here and these sites I mentioned. Happy reading and more to come!


End file.
